


【R76】不可道

by wyl50



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masturbating
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: ABO 狗血劇情 雙向暗戀雙向吃醋
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 4





	【R76】不可道

**Author's Note:**

> 屬於該被剁了的ABO因為居然沒有車 但是18+注意
> 
> Alpha噶 Omega傑克
> 
> OOC 文筆什麼的都沒有 大白話 我也很絕望 最近沒看書描寫渲染都忘了

安吉拉警告过他，以他这种频率使用抑制剂和Alpha信息素总有一天会出事，以前的他对自己的身体信心满满，毕竟他可连SEP都熬过了，而今天，他倒是真正明白会出什么事了。

他从第一次发情就没离开过抑制剂，而现在，这位老朋友终于对他的Omega属性无能为力了。  
是的，他是一个Omega，还混进了军队。这当然不是说人们还会歧视一种性别，这是考虑到训练成本和士兵间的相互影响，所以被Omega严令禁止加入军队的。但是谁又能料到，居然真的还有人以加入军队保护人民为志向，毕竟，太多的Alpha都是因为义务征兵而不得已加入的军队。而杰克·莫里森就是这样一个奇葩的例子。征兵广告那种让人热血沸腾的广告似乎就是为他而编。而为了实现这个愚蠢的愿望，他找到了安娜。  
解决方法可以说是很简单了，抑制剂加上Alpha的信息素，再加杰克本身的体格，混入军队，潜伏在其中都易如反掌。安娜也提起过那些副作用，年轻气盛的他当然不会在意。  
一切都如他所愿地发展了下去，参军，为保卫人类而战，他和周围的战友们似乎没有区别，甚至更加出色，所以也从未有人怀疑过他的身份。  
而他的能力也被其他人看在眼里，于是他被选拔进入了SEP计划。SEP让他变得更加优秀，也让他遇见了加布里尔。

是的，加布里尔是他最好的Alpha挚友。然后他俩就以此为起点，一直搭档直到现在。

即使是搭档，也不是所有任务都会派出两人，这次，杰克就被撂在了基地。  
也感谢上苍让加布里尔出了任务，杰克可不想在这种时候面对加布里尔。  
虽然已经提前注射过抑制剂，但是那奇怪的感觉还是慢慢的淹没了他。他可以从空气中捕捉到那些久别却又熟悉的气味分子。他无法克制住那些，他的全身开始发烫，空虚感爬上尾骨。他拖着近乎瘫软的身体倒进了浴缸，把冷水开到最大，企图压制那涌上来的欲火。然而这仅仅是杯水车薪，他可以感觉到后穴的蠕动。理智的最后一道防线被冲破，他颤抖把自己的手伸向了那个渴望着什么，无论什么都好的洞口。  
插入的一瞬让他轻哼出声，羞耻感让他伸出左手捂住了自己的嘴巴。他粗暴地摸索寻找着自己的前列腺，冷水的溢入的刺激让他颤抖起来，他终于摸索到了那一块地方，每一次轻柔地按压都让他蜷起脚趾，却不能缓解他的躁动。  
他在浴缸里折腾了好一会儿，直到几乎精疲力竭，终于强撑着自己爬回了床上——再泡下去怕不是要成了浮尸了。或许是折腾得太累了，他睡着了。

杰克该庆幸，唤醒他的不是燥热。稍微恢复力理智的他想用内线通讯装置联系安吉拉，却想起来她刚刚跟莱茵哈特他们出任务去了，而和加布里尔他们出了任务的安娜也要两天后才能回来。他想趁着间隙出去补充点能量，却又怕被别人撞破他的“秘密”。他第一次感谢加布里尔总喜欢在宿舍里私藏各种食物的坏习惯。  
然而当热潮再一次涌上来，他只能在床上挣扎着，抚慰着自己。残留在加布里尔床上的气味钻入鼻腔。所有的细胞仿佛都兴奋起来了，渴望着更多信息素的满足，然而只是徒劳。杰克把自己埋在了加布里尔的床铺里，周身充斥着信息素就让他的神经得到了缓和，他不可遏制地在好友的床上自慰，直到再次睡了过去。  
他不知道自己折腾了多少次，直到他熬过了为期三天的发情期，终于变回了那个“Alpha”杰克以后，他意识到加布里尔的床铺已经是一团糟。他把那些沾上了体液的床单被套扔进了托比昂新造的清洗机里，还记得倒了不少消味剂，又换上了新的，等他终于收拾完烂摊子，加布里尔推门而入。  
加布里尔伸手去摸藏在床底的牛奶。  
“你是不是动了我的东西？”  
杰克一脸装傻。  
“我的牛奶，你老实交代吧！”  
“哦，”他含糊不清地回答，“我早说过不要藏吃的喝的在宿舍，不然后果自负。”  
“嗯？”加布里尔似乎察觉出了什么。  
“你居然还把Omega带回了宿舍！”加布里尔突然嗅出了宿舍里的气味，莫名觉得火大。  
“这与你无关。”杰克一脸不屑。  
“这可是我们的宿舍！”  
“你又不在！”  
加布里尔觉得自己气得要冒烟却又无力反驳，摔门而出。他从来都不知道杰克已经找到了伴侣，还是个Omega，而且两人已经上了床，还是在自己的宿舍，真他妈的应该庆幸不是当着他的面上垒的。  
他冲进附近的酒吧，要了一瓶伏特加。哦，说不定牛奶还是被那个不知名的Omega喝掉的呢。加布里尔越想越气，还恰时灌一口酒助燃。等到把自己灌得歪歪斜斜，还记得叫了个金发翘臀的妞儿慰藉了下自己受伤的内心。

杰克望着加布里尔摔上的门发愣。因为前几天睡眠过于充足，杰克一夜未眠，也望着加布里尔的空床铺一夜。他明白，对于一个和规章一样坚信Omega不能加入军队的人坦白，无异于自寻死路，而加布里尔对于他们关系的质疑又让他愤怒，而他对此却只能像一个哑巴一样。

当第二天清晨加布里尔带着满身的香水味回来时，杰克似乎体会到了昨天加布里尔的心情。  
“你去哪里了？”  
“这是个人隐私。”  
“你一个晚上没回来！”  
“我出任务的时候晚上也不回来，我回不回来你管不着！”

加布里尔不再去理会杰克，而杰克也因愤怒的发泄无法得到响应而最终平息。

但这压抑的情感总有一天会爆发。

那是某次任务的前夜，而加布里尔又消失在门外，杰克终于找到了去寻找加布里尔的借口，他询问了最近和他加布里尔相谈甚欢的麦克雷，要到了那家酒吧的地址。

伫立着，杰克知道面前就是加布里尔频繁消失后的目的地，在鼓足勇气推门而入后，里面的场景还是让他为之震惊。香艳的美女被或搂或抱着，看到有客人来，另一位凑上前来。她并没有被杰克可怕的脸色吓退，也不带任何情欲地询问了杰克的目的。杰克并没有答复，按着青筋一跳一跳的额头用目光扫过每一个角落。也要归功于那该死的默契，加布里尔从人群中凸显出来，同时映入眼帘的还有他怀中金发蓝眼前凸后翘的姑娘。杰克压下胃中翻涌上来的恶心，冲上前去揪起了加布里尔的衣领却被一个火辣辣的巴掌扇在了脸上。  
加布里尔吻了吻姑娘的手背，贴近她的耳后示意她离开，然后和杰克颇具默契地没有对话，直接拳脚相向，人群躁动了，老板叫来的打手出面把他们一起丢出了门外。  
“去他妈的莱耶斯，我恨死你了！”杰克的一拳头落在加布里尔的鼻梁上，气愤让他再也不能停留于此地，他转身冲回了宿舍。他觉得，无处可归的加布里尔最终只能灰溜溜地回来，而他将会成为蔑视他的胜利者。  
然而他错了，带着鼻血的加布里尔转身回到了酒吧，结清了账目，然后消失在了夜色里。

时针在缓慢的挪步，杰克的怒火炽烤着他，让他根本没法安静地躺在床上。他想起了加布里尔对那个姑娘的温柔，愤恨地咬紧了牙。而逐渐泛蓝的天空则让担忧取代了愤怒。

任务是客观存在的，并不会因为他或好或糟的心情消失，甚至也不会因为少了一个人而减轻。即使加布里尔永远不再回来，杰克也必须担起那份责任。杰克终于在任务约定开始的时间准时命令队员出发了。再也没有什么所谓的宛如左右手的搭档了，再也没有什么狗屎的莱耶斯了，他强迫自己用责任淹没了那些念想。

出乎意料的是当他们到达，全副武装的莱耶斯早已在目的地做好了准备。杰克感到惊异却也没有言语。两人按照计划由其他人掩护出色地完成了任务，就像曾经还没有间隙时那样，而其他人也没有过问没有一起集合却突然出现的莱耶斯。回程途中的杰克察觉到了身体的异样，突然想起昨天被愤怒冲昏了头脑忘记了发情期将至，没有注射抑制剂，他躲在角落翻出了携带的备用抑制剂和Alpha信息素，却还是免不了些许溢出的气味被其他人捕捉到了。多事的麦克雷调笑着他是不是昨夜与Omega寻欢过度，安娜被逗得笑了起来，没人注意到加布里尔黑下去的脸色。

等到回到宿舍，加布里尔一反往日的中二和最近的愤怒，一本正经地说：“我觉得我不再有待在这里的理由，我的存在大概只会干扰你和你Omega的正常生活，这样我还不如搬走。”说着就开始整理自己的东西。  
“我不同意。”杰克突然发话，却没能阻止加布里尔的动作，“你听不见吗混蛋，我说我不同意！”  
加布里尔一边继续，一边不带任何感情地回复他，“你和你的Omega玩得过火了，没人喜欢看着一个Alpha带着Omega的味道到处炫耀自己的床上功夫，这就跟天天吹嘘自己老二又粗又长的人一样恶心。我走了，你就可以安心上你的Omega，我也可以安心找我的Beta，老死不相往来……”  
听到“我的Beta”让杰克一阵心酸，他想生气，却仿佛被抽走了力气。一般的抑制剂已经不能对他的身体产生足够的作用了。  
没有得到响应的加布里尔也终于起了警觉。房间里Omega信息素的味道已经远远超过了一个Omega可能留下的味道，还有愈加浓烈的趋势，他终于从杂物中抬起头，试图寻找造成这一切的源头。  
目光终于犹豫着落在了杰克身上，他蜷缩着，脸埋在双手里。加布里尔变了脸色，他一直在猜测那射在杰克身上的麻醉针为什么没有效力，那么现在这一切显示的，大概就是那压根不是什么麻醉剂。  
他放下手中的活儿冲去了医务室，支支吾吾地向安娜和安吉拉描述了状况和自己的猜测，她们相视一笑，安吉拉递上来一瓶药水，让加布里尔带去给杰克，而安娜则咧开了嘴：“你难道不想要杰克吗？”  
知道安娜只是玩笑的加布里尔没有把玩笑开回去，“我不能乘人之危。”又一路小跑着回去了。  
加布里尔望着那一幕，感觉自己都硬了。杰克裸露着健壮的背肌趴跪在他的床上，他的浑身泛着情欲的潮红，阴茎颤巍巍地挺立在空气中，后穴被右手不住地捣弄着，头则埋在自己刚脱下的外套里。他犹豫着把药放在了床头，然后退出了门外，在合上门之前，他说道，“我觉得你可能被他们注射了奇怪的药物，我向安吉拉要了点药，要记得注射。”说着离开了。

杰克几乎是就着加布里尔的声音射出来的，罪恶感漫上心头，是的，加布里尔也有了心定的Beta，他也终于看清了自己对加布里尔并非简单的友情，而那种难以启齿的情感已经没有了被表达的可能。

而被一下灌输了太多信息量的加布里尔又条件反射一般走回了原来的酒吧，姑娘们抛来媚眼却被他摇着头拒绝了。他只要了一杯酒，试图理清一切的逻辑。他终于第一次直面的那个问题，他之前常来这里的原因和这次并没有任何区别，他只不过是在逃避，逃避杰克·莫里森的Omega，逃避杰克的恋情存在的事实，逃避他对于那个“Alpha”的欲望。是的，看到那一幕的他硬了，欲望擂起战鼓，勇往直前，而理智终于高举大盾抢先一步阻挡在前。杰克是Alpha，而他破格的行为不仅会毁掉他的一生，还会破坏那只剩将将一根线维系的友谊。他没有行动，却也终于明白了自己只不过在害怕有人抢走了本来就不可能属于他的杰克·莫里森。  
大彻大悟的他回到宿舍看到已经睡下的杰克和整洁如常的床铺终于放下了心。杰克恢复正常了，他要做的只是坦白，离去。

第二天一早，加布里尔就向杰克坦白了所有的心意，看着无动于衷的杰克，他叹了一口气，“杰克，你已经有伴侣了，我不能再留下去了，这样于你于我都是一个隐患。”  
而杰克却只是不停地重复着“不”，“我不同意”。  
“你有病吗？”加布里尔终于忍不住了，“我说了我受不了Omega的味道留在我们的宿舍，有种你出去开房啊。是，我就是吃醋，我就是受不了，那我走还不成吗！”  
杰克没有再次一拳头正中他的鼻梁，也没有用毒舌回击，只是保证着不会再次发生那种事。即使再接受不了的莱耶斯也只好勉强继续住下去。

杰克的确向他承诺的那样再没有带来过Omega。以前似乎都完美解决了，但几个月之后的某一天傍晚，当加布里尔回到宿舍时，在门口他都嗅到了那浓到非同寻常的Omega信息素。看在面子问题上，他没有进去打断，而是一直站在门口，等到没了动静才满怀着被浓缩了的怒气摔开了门。但门后的场景让他不知是不是该惊讶——并没有出现让他惊讶的动作片场景，却给了更大的震惊。只有杰克安稳地睡着了，胸口的被褥一起一伏。

第二天两人终于直面相对时，加布里尔隐晦地想要提起搬走的事情，半开玩笑地问到：“你的Omega爬窗走了吗？”  
杰克摇了摇头。  
加布里尔心中一惊，“难道是上次的事故还有后遗症吗？”  
杰克却又是摇头。  
他终于吐出来最不可能的那个疑问，“难道你是Omega？”  
他微笑着望着杰克，希望能得到一声怒斥，却只见杰克低着头，咬得嘴唇发白。

突然被一阵怒火冲上心头的加布里尔抄起了杰克的下颚，强迫他看向自己。  
“说！你说话呀！”  
杰克闭上了眼睛，“我……我是。”  
一颗泪珠滑落到加布里尔的掌心，他惊得收回了手。  
“你之前为什么不说？”  
“你不是歧视Omega吗，你觉得他们只能在家生儿育女！”  
“我只是希望他们都能被好好保护，不要做一些可能见不到明天太阳的危险的事。你怎么这么想……”  
“但是你从来不找Omega！”  
“那只是因为我不喜欢Omega罢了，他们太不独立了。”话一出口，加布里尔就后悔了，他看向杰克。  
杰克近乎不可闻地叹道，“那我可以喜欢你吗？”

加布里尔笑着眨了眨眼，覆上了杰克的唇瓣，“在我眼中的你不是Alpha，也不是Omega，你只是杰克·莫里森而已。”


End file.
